


Juniperus phoenicea

by OnlyArchangel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyArchangel/pseuds/OnlyArchangel
Summary: "Nothing about this felt real, ‘Maybe I’ve been dreaming all along.’ wondered Juniper as she and Jenassa followed Irileth down to the front gates. There was a knot in her stomach and her hands threatened to visibly tremble.Jenassa put a hand on her shoulder and said softly “Survive now, worry later.”Juniper took a deep, shaking breath, nodded at Jenassa, and followed the company of soldiers to the watchtower."
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ondolemar
Kudos: 32





	1. Stumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! This is my first ever fanfic. I wanted to turn my roleplaying character into something a little more tangible. I'm not usually a writer but I'm going to try my best. Feedback is appreciated.

** Ch.01 Stumbling **

Juniper grimaced and squinted into the overcast sky as she stepped out of The Bannered Mare. “ _How was Skyrim always so bright when there isn’t any sunlight?”_ she pondered. Her entire body ached and the nasty bruise on her leg that the bandit chief in Redoran’s Retreat had given her protested with every step the took down the steps. The bounty had only been 100 septims. After her rented room, food, and Faendal’s cut, she walked away with only a small profit. If she were to make a living, she would have to find a higher-paying job since what’s left of her mother’s money won’t last forever. The last thing she needs right now is to try to work while starving.

The market square was already bustling with life. Juniper could make out the exasperated voice of Carlotta attempting to brush off Mikael’s advances and the squeals of children chasing each other through the district. Begrudgingly, she adjusted her cloak and trudged her way towards Dragonsreach giving a small nod to a fellow bosmer, Anoriath, along the way.

Having been raised in the Imperial City, Juniper was well accustomed to being the minority elf surrounded by humans and she quickly weaved through the crowd, which was easy considering she was so small that humans rarely paid her any mind. Stopping short at the bottom of the steps to the Cloud District, she frowned at Dragonsreach and contemplated whether she actually wanted to walk all the way up there or if she should just lay in the gutter and accept her fate. The possibility of having to sleep in the streets made the decision for her and she reluctantly made her way towards the top.

_‘Dragonsreach may be impressive for its size but lacks any substance’_ Juniper thought as she looked around. Large wood beams and arches towered above her adorned by the yellow banners of Whiterun and a mostly empty foyer greeted her as she stepped inside. The Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater, sat on his throne lost in an intense conversation with his brother, Hrongar. Her entrance was obviously noticed as the Jarl held up a hand, silencing the others and beckoned her to approach. 

As she ascended the final steps the Jarl spoke, “I assume you are here for more work? There is something you can do for me, suitable to someone of your particular talents. Come.”

Jarl Balgruuf led her into a room to the side of the great hall where a mage stood bent over a stack of books and papers. He looked up in irritation until he saw who his guest was, his demeanor quickly changing to a more polite expression.

“Farengar,” the Jarl stated “I have someone who may be able to help with your dragon project.”

Farengar immediately turned to Juniper “So the Jarl thinks you may be of use to me?” He eyed her critically. “Ah, yes. He must be referring to my research into the dragons. I need you to fetch something for me. Well, by ‘fetch something’, I really mean delve into a dangerous crypt bring back a stone tablet that may or may not be there.”

“Okay, so where am I going and what am I getting?” 

“Straight to the point, eh?” Farengar quipped. “No need for tedious hows and whys, I like that. Leave those details to your betters, am I right?”

Juniper just stared at him for a moment, willing her eye not to twitch in irritation at the man's impertinence. _‘I’m probably older than him.’_ she thought _‘I’ve been a real mage since you were barely a child learning how to set the drapes on fire.’_ By some miracle, she managed to keep her expression neutral as he spoke.

“I learned of a certain tablet housed in Bleak Falls Barrow - A dragonstone, said to contain locations of all of the dragon burial sites.” Farengar continued, unaware of Junipers attempts to restrain the part of her that wanted to stuff his quill up his nose. “Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet - no doubt interred in the main chamber - and bring it to me. Simplicity itself.”

“Of course, I’ll retrieve it from the Barrow right away.” Juniper said quickly then turned and left before she did or said something stupid.

“Leave it for your betters.” she huffed under her breath as she made her way back to the inn to meet Faendal. “Prat probably thinks he’s the smartest man to grace the ground we walk on.”

As Juniper entered the Bannered Mare once again, she was greeted with the sound of raucous laughter emanating from a group of guardsman gathered around the fire, likely from a particularly raunchy joke. She spied the Faendal sitting at one of the barstools and gave him a small smile and wave, which he returned.

Juniper liked Faendal. She had very few friends that were Mer and even though the Imperial City hosted people of every race, very few of her fellow elves were close in age or had any interest in socializing with her. She may have a light complexion, white sclera, and golden eyes, but her small stature and dark, mahogany brown hair pegged her as Bosmeri even at a glance. If her ears weren’t visible she may be confused as a Breton from behind but the moment someone saw her face, their demeanor would change. Even amongst other Mer, Bosmer were always looked upon with suspicion. She may have dressed, spoke, and acted like a well-bred, well-raised lady, she was still a sneak and a thief in their eyes. Juniper didn’t like it, but after 32 years she had learned to ignore it.

Juniper slid into the stool next to Faendal and ordered an ale from Hulda, the Bannered Mare’s owner. She took a sip, sighed and turned to her new friend. “I’ve got some work, but it’s probably not up your alley.”

‘Oh?” Faendal said, watching an intoxicated Nordic man do a very spirited, albeit off-key, rendition of Ragnar the Red.

“It involves traipsing into an old Nordic dungeon filled with who-knows-what to get some fancy rock that a pretentious mage needs in order to find some dead dragons.” Juniper explained.

Faendal knitted his eyebrows and turned towards Juniper “Delving into dungeons? You’re not a mercenary. We barely survived fighting a small group of bandits and your wounds from Helgen have barely healed. Do you really think that’s wise?”

Juniper sat quietly for a moment, knowing he was right. She was handy with a bow and a decent mage, but until almost a week ago, she had never even fought for her life or killed a man.

_The Stormcloak soldier rushed towards her, sword held high, eyes showing the fear that could only be caused by seeing a dragon in the flesh. Juniper lets loose the string on her bow, sending an arrow straight through the man’s face. He stumbled and collapsed at her feet, body spasms on the ground for the last fleeting moments of his life._

_“Juniper?”_

“... Juniper?” 

Faendal’s voice pulled Juniper out of her own mind and she snapped her eyes up to meet his before quickly looking away. “Sorry.” She murmured, "Look, I know you aren’t an adventurer either so I can just hire a professional to go with me. It’s a high paying job so I’ll make my money back plus some.”

She paused to take a sip of her ale and huffed, turning to look at Faendal once more. “I appreciate you coming with me to Whiterun and helping me with the job, but your home is in Riverwood.”

Faendal watched her for a minute before conceding “Just be careful, those ruins can be dangerous even for veteran adventurers.”

Juniper gave him a small smile, ordered another round, and spent the evening watching the other patrons get loud and rowdy.


	2. Nostalgia

**Ch. 02 Nostalgia**

Juniper awoke the next morning much like she had every day for the last week; with a start and drenched in sweat. Laying there in the bed, shaking, she frantically looked around and tried to remind herself she was safe, no Thalmor, no soldiers, nobody trying to hurt her.

She slowly dragged herself out of the bed and rummaged through her belongings, once again mentally thanking her mother, Aveena, for the gift of her enchanted bag. As small and innocuous as it looked, the bag was much larger on the inside than it appeared. It was filled with stacks of books and journals, Juniper’s sword and bow, potions, her mother's staff, and a whole pile of gear and clothing that her mother had packed before rushing Juniper out of their home in the middle of the night.

Juniper ran her fingers over one of her mother's journals and opened it up, feeling at home looking at her mother's script and sketches. Aveena had been an incredible mage. She specialized in Alteration magic, serving on the Emperor's council of Magi and studying magic related to manipulation of time, space, and the relation between Nirn, Atherius, and Oblivion.

Aveena was eccentric and warm, she would offer a guest a cup of tea and a meal but also get them wrapped up in some sort of lecture involving obscure Yokoudan magic lore or something of that ilk. Juniper smiled at the memory of walking in on her mother’s guests pained expressions as she was an hour and a half into a detailed description of the etchings on an Argonian ritual bowl.

Snapping the book shut before tears threatened fall and smear the ink, Juniper took a shaky breath and gently placed it back into her bag and began to put on her gear. She could hear the sound of the morning bustle downstairs as the other patrons began their days. Hulda gave a friendly greeting as she walked into the main room of the inn. Faendal had likely left early that morning. Juniper was sad to see him go, but she had a feeling her new lifestyle wouldn’t treat him well.

Taking her favourite spot at the bar, Juniper addressed Hulda “You don’t happen to have any tea, do you?”

“I’m afraid not, just water, ale, or wine.” Hulda said with an apologetic smile. “Not much demand for it in these parts. Most people prefer to warm themselves with mead.”

“It’s all right.” Juniper smiled. “Just the water, then. And some bread, cheese, and apples, please?”

When Hulda had returned with the food, Juniper asked “Do you happen to know of any blades for hire here in town? I’ve a job that may be a bit bigger than I can handle on my own.”

Hulda paused thoughtfully for a moment. “You could hire the Companions for a job but they don’t come cheap. If you’re looking for something else, you can try the dark elf who spends her time in the Drunken Huntsman. I hear she sometimes does mercenary work and isn’t quite as… particular about the jobs she will take.”

Juniper pondered for a moment before thanking Hulda and focusing on her breakfast. Once her appetite was sated, Juniper made her way towards the Drunken Huntsman to hopefully snag herself a mercenary.

The smell of wine and wood hit her nose as she entered the Drunken Huntsman. She looked around curiously at the small shop and started as a voice resounded from the corner.

“Ah, how my heart soars to look upon a fellow Bosmer.”

Juniper turned to see a middle aged Bosmeri man walk up to the counter to her left. Bows and Arrows of all kinds hung on the wall and filled the shelves behind him. “ My name is Elrindir, what can I do for you?” he continued.

_‘Ah, a fletcher? This is good to know.’_ Juniper thought as she walked up to him. “Good morning, I’m actually looking for someone. I was told there was a Dunmer for hire and I could find her here.”

Elrindir nodded his head towards an alcove on the far side of the shop. “That’ll be Jenassa, then. She’s right over there.”

Upon hearing her name, the Dunmer woman in the alcove that Juniper hadn’t yet noticed turned and looked in their direction. Juniper looked her over, taking note of the yellow war paint, braided raven hair, and small scar on her cheek. She didn’t look very old. _‘But how many Dunmer look their age?’_ Juniper thought. She had well worn but obviously cared for leather armour and an Orcish style sword and bow leaned against the wall next to her.

“Blade and shadow, silence and death - these are my arts.” Jenassa said. “I’ve been all through Skyrim, Morrowind, and beyond. Whether it be beast or bandit, I can fell it.”

Juniper nodded. “I have a job from the Jarl’s court that requires me to delve into a Nordic crypt. What’s your price and how long does that earn me your service?”

“It’ll be 300 septims for a fortnight of work.” Jenassa stated. “If there is ample loot, I’ll accept that as future payment after that.”

“That sounds fair enough.” said Juniper. After making plans with Jenassa to meet in about an hour and waving goodbye to Elrindir, Juniper stepped out and made her way to the smarmy general goods merchant to find herself some travelling supplies. Nearly an hour later, Juniper and Jenassa set out freshly outfitted with new gauntlets, rations, and a small leather tent with two bedrolls.


	3. Through the Barrow

Ch.03 Through the Barrow

  
  


Bleak Falls Barrow stood dark and foreboding, sticking out of the mountain like the horns of a Dremora. The bandits outside the entrance fell quickly to Junipers and Jenassas bows thanks to the element of surprise. After checking the corpses for any salvageable loot, the pair carefully made their way into the Barrow. Jenassa waved to Juniper to crouch and follow her quietly. 

At the far side of the entry chamber stood two bandits in the midst of a heated argument which explains why they were able to enter the Barrow without being noticed. They stopped and eavesdropped for a moment, listening to them fuss over someone running off with something called a golden claw. Juniper turned to Jenassa, confused, and mouthed “Golden claw?” which elicited a shrug from her partner. Jenassa motioned for Juniper to draw her bow. They each aimed for one of the bandits and let their arrows fly.

They began moving steadily through the Barrow. It was dark, dank, and smelled of something rotten. Juniper followed Jenassa, trying to will her nerves to be quiet. Jenassa on the other hand, was calm and collected as if she had done this a thousand times. _‘Now that I think of it,’_ Juniper thought _‘she probably HAS done this a thousand times.’_

After making their way through a chamber where a particularly dim-witted bandit had activated a poison dart trap, much to Jenassas amusement, they heard a man’s voice calling out. Cutting their way through some thick webbing, they walked into a large room full of webbing and cocoons.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Jenassa muttered, readying her sword.

Juniper barely repressed a screech as the largest spider she had ever seen dropped from the ceiling a mere 30 feet in front of them. She quickly slung her bow over her shoulder and readied a shock spell. The spider lunged in their direction and Juniper was flung out of the way by Jenassa, causing them to both tumble to the side. Spinning around, Jenassa drew her sword and sliced through one of the spiders legs, earning them an ear piercing screech.

The spider turned on them and reared to strike and Juniper sent a shock spell towards it, causing it to convulse and spasm. While the spider was incapacitated, Jenassa surged forward and ran her sword through the creatures underbelly, spilling innards everywhere. The spider finally collapsed on the ground and Juniper sat down and stared at it in shock.

A Dunmer wrapped up in the webbing piped up “You did it, you killed it. Now cut me out of here!”

Jenassa walked up to the man and inspected his bindings. “So, where is the golden claw that your compatriots were so tied up over?” she inquired.

“Yes, yes. The golden claw.” he babbled “I know what it is, how it works. The claw, the markings, the hall of stories. Cut me down and I’ll show you how it works!”

“Why don’t you give it to us first?” Juniper inquired.

“Do I look like I can move? Cut me down, then I’ll give it to you.”

Jenassa frowned and used her sword to cut away at the webbing holding the Dunmer up. When the last fibers gave away, he dropped to the ground and rubbed at his wrists. Without any warning, he sprinted down the corridor and out of sight shouting “Fools! I’ll never give the claw to you!”

Juniper made to run after him but was stopped by Jenassa grabbing her by the arm.

“Wait.” She said, looking cautiously in the direction the man had gone. “We go slowly.”

Juniper fell back in line behind Jenassa as they once again began moving through the halls. As they progressed through the next room, a blood-curdling scream echoed through the ruins, causing Junipers hair to stand on end. Around the corner and down the stairs, lay the bloody remains of the Dunmeri bandit.

Juniper felt something cold and heavy settle in her stomach as she stared at the figure standing over the mangled body. It looked like a human but it was skeletal with skin dried and stretched taut over its body. Where eyes should have been, there were just empty holes and there was no skin over the mouth, giving it the appearance of a mangled and twisted animal baring its teeth. She stood there shaking as it turned and looked upward at them and let out a guttural, choking growl and began to shuffle up the stairs.

Juniper was rooted. She couldn’t move, couldn’t scream, just stared in terror as this nightmarish monster moved towards her. With a roar, Jenassa slashed her sword and felled the creature before it could reach Juniper. She then turned and snapped in Juniper's face to get her attention.

“You freeze, you die!” She barked. “Get it together!”

“W-what was that?” Juniper stumbled out

“It’s a draugr. The bodies of the ancient Nords will walk the halls of their old crypts and cities. They feel nothing and won’t show mercy, and you should do the same.”

Juniper barely had time to register what Jenassa told her before they heard another growl. Another draugr had turned the corner and was running towards them.

“Get it!” Jenassa ordered.

Juniper raised her hands again and sent forth a powerful fire spell, filling the room with the stench of burning flesh and sinew. The draugr burned away and finally collapsed into a scorched mess. Panting and shaking from the adrenaline, Juniper turned towards Jenassa, who looked at her approvingly “Everyone is afraid sometimes. What’s important is to push past it and focus on surviving first, then worry later, all right?”

Juniper nodded and once again followed her companion through the halls.


	4. Squeal like a Pig

Ch. 04 Squeal like a Pig

After many hours underground, they emerged from the Barrow into the night, Dragonstone in hand. Juniper collapsed on the ground outside, exhausted, weak, and confused. The golden claw and the Nordic puzzle wall were very novel to both of them, but it didn’t take long to match the markings on the claw with the door to allow them in. The final inner chamber contained a powerful draugr guarding it, the Dragonstone, and a mysterious wall with strange etchings on it.

Once the draugr was no more, they had taken some time to look around for loot. Jenassa took the liberty of rummaging through a chest but Juniper was more focused on her ears. A thudding, like drums kept ringing thrkugh her ears. She tried in vain to shake her head and rub her lobes to ease the sensation but it got worse the closer she got to the large wall in the back of the chamber.

As Juniper neared the strange wall, the words etched into it began to glow and fill her vision, blinding her. She couldn’t see and all she cluld hear is the roaring of voices amd drums chanting in her head. Barely a moment later, she was laying on the ground with Jenassa standing over her with a concerned expression.

“Did you see that?” Juniper gasped.

“See what?”

“The wall! Did you see it glowing?” Juniper insisted.

Shaking her head, “I didn’t see anything. You’ve most likely overexerted yourself.” Jenassa said.

Juniper looked towards the wall again, but for all appearances, it simply looked like a normal wall. She got back on her feet with Jenassa’s help and together they walked through the passage and out through the final door, giving one furtive glance back to the barrow as it closed behind her.

\----

The walk back was gruelling, Juniper was barely standing by the time they made it back to Whiterun. She had a comfortable life before coming to Skyrim and was unaccustomed to such daunting tasks and extensive physical labour. Her hands shook and her vision could be comparable to having a fifth glass of wine.

Groaning while climbing the steps to Dragonsreach, she practically crawled through the door to the Jarl’s hall. It was a couple hours after sunrise and the hall was already full of people. She barely registered the people staring at her disheveled appearance as she turned into the wizard’s study. A woman clad in leather with her face obstructed by a hood stood over the desk, speaking to Farengar and inspecting a book. Juniper picked up a little bit of the conversation as she entered.

“... Perhaps dating after the Dragon War. If so, I could cross-reference the names with other later texts.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers.” Said the woman softly. “This isn’t some theoretical question. Dragons have come back.” 

She glances up at Juniper. “You have a visitor.”

Farengar finally noticed Juniper lingering in the doorway. “Ah, Yes. The Jarl’s protege. You didn’t die, it seems you are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way!”

Juniper didn’t have the energy to be annoyed this time. She simply stepped forward and handed him the Dragonstone.

“You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Nice work!” the woman said before turning to Farengar. “Send me a copy when you decipher it.”

“Now you have the Dragonstone. What next?” Juniper inquired.

Farengar was so engrossed in the tablet, he didn’t even look at her and said “That’s where your work ends and mine begins. You can see Proventus for your reward.” and dismissed her. 

With an indignant huff, Juniper turned around and caught the mysterious woman staring at her briefly from across the foyer before she exited out the main door. ‘Ugh, I’ll worry about that later.’ she thought. Juniper glanced around the hall but saw no sign of the Jarl’s Steward. She was in no mood to go hunting for him so she resolved to find him the next day and made her way back to the inn. 

The sounds of the revelers in the tavern made Juniper’s head throb as soon as she crossed the threshold. A mug was tossed across the room, barely missing her head. A human, she couldn’t remember his name, hurried over to apologize but stopped in his tracks when he saw the glare she sent his way. He looked at the blood and dirt caked on her leathers, face, and hair and stuttered for a moment and flinched when she shoved him aside. She walked over to the bar, handed Hulda some coin for the room, stumbled upstairs, dunked her head into a bucket of water, and barely had her armour stripped off before she collapsed onto the bed and fell into the first dreamless sleep since she came to this Gods-forsaken place.

\------

Juniper had no idea how long she slept, all she knew is when she woke up it was daytime and Hulda was knocking on the door. She stumbled out of the bed and opened the door, peering out at an obviously concerned innkeeper.

“I didn’t want to wake you but you’ve been sleeping since yesterday afternoon. We were getting worried.”

‘We?’ Juniper glanced behind Hulda and saw Saadia peeking at her from around the corner. _'Yes, Im sure the nosy little Redguard was so concerned.'_

“I’m so sorry, Hulda. I was so exhausted after coming back I must have slept for too long. I can pay for today, just give me a moment and I can-”

“No, no.” Hulda cut her off. “ I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You can pay for the extra day later.”

Juniper had to swallow a lump in her throat. “Thank you, Hulda. I’ll be down later.”

Hulda nodded and left Juniper alone. She turned and looked around the room. Her belongings were strewn about haphazardly, her dirty leathers lay abandoned on the floor, and she was pretty sure there was still blood in her hair. She glanced over at the tub of water and set about cleaning herself and her clothes.

\-----

The mid afternoon sun was shining when Juniper exited Dragonsreach, heavy sack of coins and a dagger from the Jarl’s personal collection in her possession. When she made her way back to the market, she let herself have some time to peruse the stalls and shops. It felt nice, almost normal for a moment, to act like her life hadn’t been turned upside-down. To close her eyes and pretend she was back home, the smell of the Imperial port and hear the seagulls, the bustle of the market plaza, to smell the famous venison roast from the Tiber Septim Hotel wafting through the street on the way home.

_“Get your things, we need to leave now!” Her mother’s voice rang in her ears._

_“What? It’s the middle of the night.” Juniper asked, rubbing her eyes._

_Aveena’s expression was grave. “There isn’t any time. Pack all of your essentials in the bag now!” She rushed out of the room. Juniper could hear her mother arguing downstairs with her husband, Nirelos, in hushed voices. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but he sounded furious. Her half-brother, Narcissus, stood in the doorway and whispered harshly to her “This is your fault.” and disappeared as quickly as he came._

_Juniper stood in the middle of her room, dumbfounded for a moment before she turned and gathered as much as she could hold and stuffed it into her mother’s bag. Her mother reappeared and shoved a travelling cloak into her arms and dragged Juniper out the door. Aveena paused and turned to Nirelos and Narcissus, and leaned up to press a kiss to her son’s face. “I love you, my dears.” she whispered before turning away and leading Juniper out of the city._

The crack of an axe on the chopping block pulled Juniper out of her memories. She looked over and saw the man from the tavern last night chopping wood. ‘Sigurd.’ she remembered, feeling guilty for being so unkind to him ‘Oh, Auriel, what has gotten into me?’

Turning away, she wandered over to Carlotta’s food stall. The produce looked beautiful and she could smell some sort of berry pie wafting from under the cheesecloth. Juniper gave a polite smile to the Imperial woman, which she briefly received in return before the woman’s face fell back into a scowl.

“Is everything all right, Carlotta?”

“That Mikael is begging for a dagger to his throat, the way he goes on about me.” Carlotta sighed in frustration “I heard him boast at the Bannered Mare, saying he’ll ‘conquer me as a Nord conquers any beast’.”

Juniper frowned “Would you like me to try talking to him?”

“You can try, but I doubt anything will get through that thick skull of his.”

\-----

Juniper slipped into her usual place at the bar and sipped some ale while the waited for Mikael to make an appearance at the tavern. The bard seemed to be there most evenings, playing the lute and often attempting to play the women as well. People began wandering in and sitting around the fire and it wasn’t long before Juniper saw a familiar golden-haired bard saunter in. _‘Gods, but doesn’t his nose look much too straight?’_ Juniper smiled to herself.

Her only close friends growing up had been boys. She was well accustomed to little scuffles and they’d taught her how to stand up for herself. Mikael would never expect what he was about to be up against. Finishing the last of her ale, Juniper waved away another one from Hulda and made her way to where Mikael had Olfina trapped between him and the wall. She crossed her arms and waited for him to notice her presence, which didn’t take long. He turned and cocked an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t believe we’ve met, have we?” Juniper stated as he turned to look at her. She was a far sight from how she looked the previous night. Clean hair, fair face, and a fresh tunic and trousers that hugged her hips and thighs. The bard gave her a not-so-subtle appraisal, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Well, I can be inclined to change that.” He said, stepping closer and curling a lock of her hair around his finger. She tensed at his proximity but he didn’t seem to notice as he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. “No matter the shape of their ears, all women still make the same sounds in my bed.”

In a blur, Junipers fist made contact with Mikael’s nose, sending a loud crack through the room that turned the heads of everyone present. The bard fell back on his arse and howled while clutching his face. 

“You bitch, why?” He spat at her.

Juniper stood over him and said loudly enough for everyone to hear “I'll say this only once, pig. Leave Carlotta alone.” and glared at him.

“Did she put you up to this?” he snapped “That fiery widow is mine-” He let out a scream when Juniper feinted towards him. The crowd roared with laughter, shouting “Milk drinker!” and “Squeal like a pig!”

When he realised that there wasn’t anyone to help him he conceded “Fine, fine! Tell her I won’t bother her again!” and rushed out of the tavern to nurse his nose and wounded pride.

Juniper made her way back to her favourite seat and within a moment of her sitting down, three ales were placed in front of her. At her confused expression, Hulda pointed over Juniper’s shoulder. When she turned around, a group of burly nords sitting at a far table raised their mugs to her. She grinned and raised hers in thanks and turned back to Hulda, who smiled back at her with a twinkle in her eye.


	5. Smoke on the Horizon

Ch. 5 Smoke on the Horizon

Whiterun was an agreeable enough city but the next few weeks seemed to pass so slowly. People didn't seem to mind her presence and a few could even be considered friendly now. With only a few bounties available, Juniper had to get a little more creative to make more money so she scurried through town doing small tasks for people. Pick some vegetables, sort supplies, help with hunting, fetch a sword here, waltzing into a catacomb there, she did her best to busy herself as much as she could to keep her mind off of other matters.

The doors to the Hall of the Dead closed behind with a solid thud. The walking bones down in the catacombs were eerie to look at, there was a light glowing where their eyes were supposed to be. Juniper's first thought was necromancy but nothing about the magic was typical. With conjuration magic, there was always some sort of feeling you would get. A forcibly raised creature was sick, wrong, not natural and these just felt like nothing.

_'Maybe there is some old magic at work in Skyrim that causes bodies to rise?'_ she mused. _'Mum would have practically jumped at the opportunity to study it. She'd likely keep a draugr a pet, maybe even give it a ridiculous name like Dusty or Mouldy.'_

The mental image of her mother presenting a pet draugr made her smile, which quickly turned to melancholy. It had only been a number of weeks since her mother's passing and the wounds would be slow to heal. Her mother had always been there, guiding her and offering advice whenever she asked. Losing her so suddenly left Juniper feeling lost and lonely. Her original idea had been to go to the College in Winterhold as her mother had spoken of it many times. For reasons she couldn't explain, she dreaded the idea of going there at all. Perhaps it would remind her too much of her mother or maybe she would feel even more alone. The Nords were generally wary of elves to begin with but most steered away from mages. Juniper had made an effort to keep her magical knowledge to herself for now as she was still barely able to get work or hold a conversation as it was.

Juniper watched idly as a Redguard girl accosted a Nord boy across the street. As she neared them, she picked up the conversation and couldn't help it when a small smile graced her lips. The young boy ran off and the girl saw Juniper watching the exchange. She put her hands on her hips and looked defiantly up at Juniper.

"What are you looking at?" she said. "I'm not afraid of you, even if you are my elder!"

Juniper crossed her arms and looked back at her, highly amused. "You know, there are better ways to get a boy to like you. Beating them up often has the opposite effect… well, most of the time."

The girl blushed "I wouldn't have to beat him up if he'd just kiss me!" and stomped away with a huff, leaving Juniper to giggle to herself alone in the street like a madwoman.

"Most of the time?" Juniper jumped when Jenassas voice sounded behind her, causing her to give a very undignified squeak.

"Well, some men seem to find it endearing when a woman can put him on the ground." Juniper laughed. "I'm afraid I was never quite big enough to take down my sweetheart."

Jenassa raised an eyebrow. "Oh, a sweetheart? Sounds awfully romantic."

"I suppose but it was years ago. Not much to speak about anymore." Juniper shrugged.

"If you say so." Jenassa said, nudging Juniper's shoulder, walking with her back to the Drunken Hunstman for a pint and another evening of telling old stories around the fire.

\-------

  
  


Only a few days later, Juniper was once again woken up by a banging on the door, this time accompanied by a man’s voice shouting. Juniper rolled out of bed and wrenched open the door to see Hroldur, the jarl’s brother, standing in the hall.

“The Jarl has summoned you.” he commanded “Don your armour and meet us at Dragonsreach immediately.” and departed quickly down the stairs.

_‘Oh, Gods. What could it possibly be now?’_ Juniper thought as she hurriedly put on her leathers and grabbed her bow and bag. The sun had yet to rise when she rushed outside and quickly made her way to the Drunken Hunstman to fetch Jenassa.

Once they reached Dragonsreach, the pair was ushered up the stairs to the Jarl’s office. Weapons, maps, and stacks of documents were stuffed in the shelves behind a group gathered around the large central table.

Irileth, the head of the Whiterun guard saw her first. “Good, you’ve made it.”

“Is something happening? Does the Jarl need me again?”

Jarl Balgruff was the next to speak up “There’s no time to stand on ceremony, we need your help again.” He walked around the table to stand in front of Juniper “A dragon has been spotted at the Western Watchtower, I need you to go with Irileth to investigate.”

Juniper stared at them in disbelief. “I’m not sure I’m the right person for such a task, ser. I’ve no real combat experience.”

“You were at Helgen, so you know more about what to expect than any of us.” the Jarl insisted. “I would consider it a great favour should you do this.”

Juniper didn’t know how to respond. _‘How does running for my life from a massive, fire-breathing monster qualify me for this?’_ she thought, but all she could say was “Of course, ser. Whatever you require of me.” with a small bow.

Nothing about this felt real, _‘Maybe I’ve been dreaming all along.’_ wondered Juniper as she and Jenassa followed Irileth down to the front gates. There was a knot in her stomach and her hands threatened to visibly tremble. 

Jenassa put a hand on her shoulder and said softly “Survive now, worry later.”

Juniper took a deep, shaking breath, nodded at Jenassa, and followed the company of soldiers to the watchtower.

  
  


\---- 

Smoke rose in plumes around the watchtower as they approached, the sun threatening to peek over the horizon made the shadows deep and ominous. Scorched grass and charred bodies littered the ground around the tower. The guardsmen spread out on Irileth’s orders while Juniper and Jenassa made their way to search the tower. Turning into the doorway, they both started as guard jumped out of the shadows.

“No, get back! It’s still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!”

“We should be on our guard.” Jenassa muttered. “We can get a better view of the area if we go to the top of the tower, but keep an eye on the sky.”

In the distance, a familiar roar rang through the air, sending shivers down Junipers spine and making her blood run cold. Juniper and Jenassa rushed up the stairs and looked over the battlements. In the rising sun, a dark figure rose in the sky and headed straight towards them.

“Ready your weapons!” Irileth shouted from below.

Nothing could have prepared her for how fast the dragon flew over them. It dipped down, sending a rush of wind over them and knocking Juniper off her feet. A guard grabbed her by the hood of her cloak and hauled her back up and she turned to see the dragon coming back at them. This time, she was ready for it and dodged to the side as it released a spout of fire from its mouth. It carved a line of scorch marks from the top of the tower down to the field below.

The dragon landed on the ground amidst the group of guards, sweeping a couple to the side with its tail. It turned itself to Irileth and began stalking towards her, as it reared up preparing to spit fire, an arrow pierced its eye socket. It screamed in agony, flailing for a moment before it whipped around and set its gaze upon the top of the tower.

Juniper felt the colour leave her face as the enraged dragon looked at her, remaining eye filled with wrath. It launched itself in the air and barreled towards the tower. Juniper dove down the stairs as quickly as she could, barely missing the fire it spat through the hole in the wall. She smelled something singed.

_‘Gods, I hope that wasn’t my hair!’_ she thought as she frantically patted the back of her head.

Behind her, Jenassa exclaimed loudly “You couldn’t think of something better than simply making it angry, you s’wit!?”

“What else was I supposed to do, let her burn?”

"You're _SUPPOSED_ to have better aim!"

Juniper didn't have time to invent a witty retort as Jenassa notched an arrow to her bow and charged out of the tower, Juniper hot on her heels. As the dragon swerved around the side of the tower, the guards let loose a barrage of arrows. They pierced the membrane on its wing, sending it tumbling to the ground. Irileth’s voice resounded across the field as she urged her men to close in. The dragon slowly rose to its feet, shaking its head and sending a shower of rocks and blood over everyone in the vicinity. With a cry, a guardsman rushed the dragon, sinking his sword into the dragons haunch causing it to roar and sweep its leg, sending the guard flying into a pile of rubble. The rest of the guard approached from the rear, leaving Juniper and Jenassa directly in front.

The dragon opened its maw preparing to spew fire in her direction. Pooling her magica, she summoned the strongest ward she could.

Despite all of the training she had, Juniper wasn’t prepared for how powerful the dragons fire truly was. She was quickly knocked back by the force of it, sending her stumbling to the ground but thankfully, unharmed. She quickly rolled back to her feet, grabbing her weapon, panting and winded.

Juniper drew her bow again, fingers trembling on the string. The dragon charged her, opening its mouth and ready to tear her to pieces.

_‘Breathe in, breath out, and release.’_

The blessing of the Gods was with her today, her arrow pierced the unprotected underside of the beasts neck, causing it to collapse. The dragon flailed and gurgled, giving Irileth the opportunity to run her sword into the dragon’s head.

A rush of steam burst from the dragon’s throat. Juniper looked in its eyes and she could swear she heard it speak as it released its final breath.

‘ **Dovahkiin** , no…”


	6. Fire in the Soul

**Ch. 6 Fire in the Soul**

Everything ceased at once, leaving the battlefield feeling eerily quiet. Juniper slowly moved closer to the smoking body while the guards just gaped at the massive beast they just defeated.

As Juniper neared the hulking remains, the scales began to glow a brilliant gold, bathing her in light. The skin and flesh of the dragon began to turn to dust and wisps of gold surrounded Juniper, momentarily blinding her. Rushing wind filled her ears, hair whipped around her face, and she felt warmth emanating from the tips of her fingers into her chest.

As soon as it came, the light and wind left, leaving Juniper standing alone in front of the skeletal remains of the dragon.

_'Mirmulnir'_ a voice in the back of her mind whispered.

A Nordic guard approached her from the right and removed his helmet, staring at her, blue eyes wide with wonder. "I can't believe it. You're… Dragonborn." he exclaimed breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Juniper said, confused.

The other guards had gathered around heads turning from looking at her to looking at what was left of the dragon.

"Those born with the dragons blood in 'em. Like Tiber Septim himself." He continued "The old stories told of the Dragonborn who could kill dragons and steal their power."

"I never heard of Tiber Septim killing any dragons." the guard to the left argued while pulling a scorched boot out of where the dragon's stomach had been.

The first guard huffed. "There weren't any dragons then, idiot! They're just now coming back for the first time since… forever."

"Captain Irileth," a third guard piped up "What do you think of all this Dragonborn business?"

"Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your guts about matters you know nothing of." she barked "Here is a dead dragon and that's something I _can_ understand. Now we know that we can kill them."

Irileth and her guards continue to bicker while Juniper watched the exchange quietly, not sure what to do or say. Her mind was racing, trying to process everything she had just seen and heard. Irileth broke her train of thought by asking her to return to Jarl to report their findings. With a quiet bow, she and Jenassa began the walk back to Whiterun.

Neither of them spoke as they marched back, Juniper still lost in thought. She stopped suddenly, listening. A rumble, like thunder, broke through the clear sky and a man's voice boomed.

_"_ **_DOVAHKIIN_ ** _!"_

The farmers tilling their fields started and looked towards the mountains and flocks of birds burst from the trees. Juniper looked to Jenassa, who shook her head, shrugged, and continued walking, as unfazed as ever. As they neared the stables, the farmhands, carriage driver, and a woman clad in steel armour were all chattering excitedly about the voice in the sky but all Juniper could hear was a low ringing in her ears.

The moment they had stepped through the doors of Dragonsreach, they were mobbed by people asking questions. Jenassa grabbed Juniper by the arm and pushed through the crowd to reach the Jarl's throne.

"I see you've returned!" he exclaimed. "What happened at the watchtower, was the dragon there?"

Juniper took a deep breath, unnerved by her large audience and willed her voice not to waver. "The tower is destroyed, but we were successful in slaying the dragon, ser. Only two of Irileth's men perished in the battle."

"I knew I could count on Irileth. However, there must be more to it than that."

Juniper hesitated, then stepped forward, lowering her voice a little. "Something happened when the dragon died. I absorbed something from it. The guards were calling me… Dragonborn, but I'm not sure what that means."

"... So it's true." The Jarl leaned forward, looking at her intently "The Greybeards really were summoning you".

"The Greybeards?"

"Aye, Masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes at the Throat of the World. The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Way of the Voice, letting them Shout as the dragons do."

The Jarl's steward, Proventus, stepped forward. "My Jarl, how much weight are we going to give this nord nonsense?"

"'Nord nonsense?'" Hrongar bellowed "These are our sacred traditions you pompous-"

"Enough!" The Jarl commanded. "This is no time to bicker amongst ourselves." He turned back to Juniper. "The Greybeards rarely involve themselves in the affairs of others. I would greatly urge you to accept their summons."

He waved to Proventus, who retrieved a box and presented it to Juniper.

"For your services to the hold, we present to you the Axe of Whiterun. You have shown great honour and courage and have my thanks."

Juniper graciously accepted the weapon and a very hefty coin purse and excused herself with a low bow. 

As they walked through the busy midday streets, Juniper spoke softly to Jenassa.

"Thank you. I doubt I would have been able to do that on my own."

Jenassa didn't speak for a moment. "I was not concerned about the heat of battle," She said "but much has happened in a short time and you've had little time to process. Are you all right?" 

"... I think so." she said. _'I hope so.'_ she thought as she waved farewell to her companion. She stood in the empty street, most of the townspeople in the market or gathered gossiping of the recent news. Without further distraction, every moment of the day flash through her head, she felt so dizzy, she was breathing too quickly.

_'It's not real. It isn't me. What is happening?_

A wave of nausea hit her hard, like hitting the water after jumping off a cliff.

' _How did I know the dragons name?'_

She ran to the side of the street, collapsed to her knees, and vomited until there was nothing left and she just kneeled there, dry heaving. She wanted to scream or cry, anything, but all she could do was stare blankly at her hands.

The tavern was thankfully empty when Juniper finally slugged herself through the door. Hulda was nowhere to be found so Juniper left a pile of gold and a note on the counter then trudged up to the room. Once behind the door, she filled the basin and slowly took off her armour, barely noticing the aches and bruises as she immersed herself in the cool water.

Juniper couldn't remember how long she sat there staring at the wall, unable to think or feel anything. Her fingers pruned and she shivered, she sank all the way down until only her face remained above the water. How easy it would be to just slip under the surface, to hear nothing except the water in her ears and relish how numb her body felt. It took all of her effort to pull herself from the tub, pull on a robe, and force herself to lay in the bed. The dying candle light cast deep shadows through the room and she laid facing the ceiling until they burned out and the room finally went dark.


	7. The Climb

Ch. 07 The Climb

The mountains towered cold and grey over Ivarstead. Juniper and Jenassa stood at the bottom of the steps and gazed up at where the peak would be if they could see it past the clouds. If it truly was 7,000 steps to the summit, their feet were going to be sore.

"It's not too late to go back to the inn." Juniper turned to Jenassa. "You could spend the rest of the day in front of the fire."

"I don't think my conscience would allow me to let you crawl up this mountain alone. We would likely find you halfway up, frozen in an undignified position." Jenassa snarked back.

_'She isn't wrong.'_ Juniper thought, stomping her way up the first steps.

It had already been 2 days trek to Ivarstead from Whiterun, with only a night's rest in the tavern. Juniper was already weary and legs were heavy by the time they made it up the first 1,000 steps, still within sight of the sleepy Nord town. The higher they got up the mountain, the more they began to struggle. The air became thinner, the weather became colder, and the wind buffeted them around. Juniper lost count after the 2,753rd step because she had to put all of her effort into not tripping. It was a brutal climb but they still met a few other people on the trail taking their pilgrimage. The only other creatures they met were some goats, a few wolves who were easily scared away with some firebolts, and finally a large frost troll.

It was a nasty creature, covered in dried blood and muck. It lumbered towards them with a snarl on its twisted face and broke out into a charge. Jenassa shoved Juniper to the left then ran right, goading it into following her away.

"Use fire!" Jenassa bellowed over the howling wind. Juniper did her best to aim for the troll but every time she was prepared to burn it, Jenassa was in the way.

"Don't worry about me!" Jenassa yelled. "I can handle it!"

Juniper was not completely convinced but still sent a large flash of fire towards the beast, setting it ablaze and grazing Jenassa. The troll roared and agony and ran about, flailing wildly. It slipped and fell, tumbling down the side of the mountain and crashed onto the rocks below. The two of them gazed over the edge of the cliff, a bit shocked.

"Keep that in mind for next time, yeah?" Jenassa scoffed.

Juniper couldn't hold back the relieved laughter that burst from her and walked back towards the the road before she blacked out from the lack of oxygen and followed the troll off the cliff. She looked over at Jenassa, worried that she may have burned her, but couldn't see anything more than a small scorch mark on her upper arm. Jenassa caught her eye.

"Perks of the Dunmeri blood, fire and heat are shrugged off fairly easily." she said, picking up her bag once again and moving back up the steps.

The rest of the walk was uneventful but by the time they made it to the front steps of the monastery, they just collapsed and laid on the stone, panting. From the ground, the cold stonework facade of the building seemed to lean over them.

"What do you think we'll find in there?" Juniper panted out.

Jenassa grunted and dragged herself to her feet, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Juniper placed the supplies that one of the townsfolk, Klimmek, gave her for the Greybeards in the chest on the stoop, made her way up the final steps, and tugged on the massive door. The whole building was stone on stone, cold and dark. She clenched and flexed her fists repeatedly and cautiously shuffled forward towards the foyer. As the stepped into the light, a mans voice called from across the room.

"So, The Dragonborn appears at this moment, in the turning of the age."

Her eyes fixed on the stairs on the far side of the room as an old man clad in grey robes moved towards her. He had ice-blue eyes shrouded by thick grey eyebrows, his long beard hung low, down to his chest. Three other men, just as old and grey, followed behind him.

"I'm answering your summons." She answered, a little more meekly than she would have liked.

"We will see if you truly have the gift." he continued. "Come, Dragonborn, let us taste of your Voice."

Juniper stopped in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. She stared at the Greybeards for a moment, a moment that seemed to go on forever. She finally spoke "I'm not s-sure what to do."

"Feel it.. Let it grow, hot like fire in your chest. Think of the word you want. A word of power."

She closed her eyes and thought. _'Word of power?'_ she thought. In the back of her mind, something nudged at her. Her heartbeat rang in her ears, thudding hard in her chest like war drums. She could hear the voices of men chanting and behind her eyes she could see a wall, the wall from Bleak Falls Barrow that glowed blue. A word stood out amongst the others, in a script she couldn't understand. In the back of her mind she heard it and in an instant it was on her lips.

"Fus!"

Everything in front of her went flying. Dust burst in the air, pots flew against the wall, the Greybeards stumbled backwards. Juniper gasped loudly and clamped her hands over her mouth. She locked eyes with Jenassa, who just stared at her, mouth agape. The Greybeards collected themselves, adjusting their robes and beards that had been blown askew, one moving to right the pots and braziers that had been strewn about.

“So, Dragonborn, it is you.” The first Greybeard stepped forward “I am Master Arngeir, I speak for the Greybeards. What brought you you here?”

“I’m answering your summons. I want to find out what it means to be Dragonborn.”

Master Arngeir beckoned Juniper to follow him “The Greybeards have guided many of those with the Dragon’s Blood, bestowed upon few by Akatosh, himself. It gives you the power to Shout, use your Thu’um, to speak the words of the Dragons.” They moved through the quiet stone halls followed by the other Greybeards and Jenassa. “If you are the only Dragonborn of this age, we do not know. You are the only one that has been revealed thus far. Should you prove willing to learn, we can teach you to harness this skill.” He turned and looked at her expectantly.

Juniper thought quickly _‘Do I have a choice, any other options? I still don’t know how any of this is real. Should I do it?’_ Biting her lip, she finally said “I’m ready to learn.”


	8. Agenda

Ch 8 Agenda

  
  


There was no other way to put it, Juniper was livid. She sat fuming next to Jenassa in their tent, watching the rain pour on the Great Plains of Whiterun out of the opening. The Greybeards sent her on a mission to retrieve a relic called The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, a former master of the Voice. It took them a week to go back down the mountain, through the plains outside Whiterun, and sloshed through the marshes near Morthal to finally get to the ruins of Ustengrav. The ruins were inhabited by necromancers, draugr, and even a few frostbite spiders. They had finally made it to Jurgen Windcallers tomb only to find that, instead of the horn, a note inhabited the pedestal.

Juniper clutched the note in her hands and read the words again for the twelth time. “Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood.” she muttered to herself and groaned “I can’t believe this!” and fell back onto her bedroll and curled up.

“Throwing a tantrum isn’t going to make it any better.” Jenassa grumbled. Juniper simply rolled away and ignored her companion and tried to rest. Heavy rain had been pouring for nearly three days and they still had two days of walking to reach Riverwood. If she were being honest, Juniper was relieved for the break. The past weeks had been grueling and she was wearing a bit thin. Her feet ached, she was covered in bruises, and all she really wanted right now was a hot bath so she could stop smelling her own armpits everytime she took a breath. The way things were going, it was going to be a long while before she got a chance.

\--------------

The Sleeping Giant Inn was well named, the place was a quiet, sleepy tavern in a small, sleepy town. Fire cracked in the center of the room and a few patrons were scattered across the benches and tables. Juniper turned her eyes to the end of the room where a man and a woman stood by the bar. As she and Jenassa approached, the woman turned to her and eyed her curiously and the man greeted them brusquely.

“We have food and drink, but if you want a room you’re gonna have to talk to Delphine.” he then grabbed a rag and walked away to clean a table before Juniper could open her mouth. The woman, Delphine, moved to stand in front of Juniper.

“Sorry about Orgnar.” Delphine started. “He doesn’t take too kindly to strangers.”

_‘Especially the ones with pointed ears, I bet.’_ Juniper thought.

She continued “If you’re looking for a place to stay, I have a room available.”

“Er, yes.” Juniper stuttered a little. “I’d like to rent… the attic room?” she turned around to look at Jenassa, who gave her a raised eyebrow and a pointed look that clearly said _‘Get on with it!’_

Delphine paused for barely a second “Attic room, eh? Well we don’t have an attic room but the one on the right is available.” she nodded her head to a small bedroom to Junipers right. She walked around the counter and motioned for Juniper to follow. Juniper turned to Jenassa and waved at her to follow. When they were inside the room, Delphine closed the door behind them and turned to appraise Juniper.

“So, you’re the Dragonborn everyone’s been talking about. I think you’re looking for this.” she pulls a horn out of her knapsack and hands it to Juniper. She turned the item over in her hand to inspect it. It was a long, black, ridged ram's horn that had been hollowed out. Its age showed in the small cracks, flakes, and the generous layer of dust that coated it. Juniper handed the horn to Jenassa, who mused over it a moment before placing it in a protective box that was then stuffed into Juniper’s enchanted bag.

Delphine turned around and opened a wardrobe, she pressed a hand against the back wall and a secret door opened to reveal a corridor with a stairway. She walked down, waving at them to follow again. At the bottom of the stairs was a room with a large table with a map of Tamriel in the middle. Along the walls were racks of weapons, shelves of potions and ingredients, and chests full of mystery items.

Juniper turned to Delphine. “You’re the one who took the horn?”

“Surprised? I’ve gotten pretty good at my harmless innkeeper act.” Delphine laid a book and map on the table. “The Greybeards seem to think you’re the Dragonborn. We’ll see soon enough.”

“What’s with all the cloak and dagger?” Jenassa piped up from behind Juniper.

“You can’t be too careful.” Delphine frowned. “Thalmor spies are everywhere, I needed to make sure it wasn’t a trap. I’m part of a group that’s been looking for you, or someone like you, for a very long time. But before I tell you any more, I need to know I can trust you.”

Juniper considered her for a moment. She had so many questions and didn’t know where to start. _‘Thalmor?_ _I’m not sure I want anything to do with this.’_ she thought. “Why did you take the horn from Ustengrav?” she said finally.

“I figured the Greybeards would send you there if they thought you were Dragonborn. They’re quite predictable. Once you came looking for the horn, I knew you were the one they had sent.”

“You said the Thalmor were looking for you?”

“Yes, we’re old enemies. If my suspicions are correct, they may have something to do with the dragons returning. But that isn’t important right now, what’s important is that you might be Dragonborn.”

“What do you want with a Dragonborn?”

“We remember what the Dragonborn used to be - the ultimate dragon slayer. You’re the only one who can kill a dragon permanently by devouring it’s soul. Can you do it?”

Juniper hesitated, she wasn’t sure if that’s even what happened. “I absorb some kind of power from them, that’s all I can really say.”

Jenassa stood next to Juniper with crossed arms, “So, what’s the part you aren’t telling us?” she said.

Delphine looked irritated at the intrusion but signed and continued. “ Dragons aren’t just coming back, they’re coming back to life. I need you to help me stop it.”

Juniper and Jenassa looked at each other and back at Delphine. “Do you have any idea how mad this sounds? What makes you think they’re coming back to life?” Juniper gaped.

“I know they are. I visited their ancient burial grounds and found them empty. I think the next one will be near Kynesgrove, so we are going to go there and kill it. If we succeed, then we’ll find out if you’re really Dragonborn.”


	9. Black Wings

**Ch. 09 Black Wings**

  
  


“Lorkhan’s eyes, look at the size of that bastard!” Delphine cried. 

The trio had spied the dragon flying above the hill as they passed through Kynsegrove, dodging the fleeing townsfolk. _‘I’d much rather be following their example.’_ Juniper thought dryly as she rushed behind Delphine. She had dreaded the entire two day walk to Kynesgrove. Close calls with the previous two dragons left her with little enthusiasm for the task ahead. “Little enthusiasm” may even be a bit nicer than how she felt. She felt miserable, exhausted, and homesick. Her feet felt heavier withevery step she took. The fear she had been trying to keep at bay in the back of her mind was pressing at her, threatening to send bile up her throat.

Booming above them, Juniper could hear a deep voice that made her hair stand on end. **“Sahloknir! Ziil gro Dovah ulse!”**

Once they reached the top of the hill, they crouched and took in the scene laid out above them. A large burial mound stretched across the ground and above it hovered a massive, black dragon. Juniper’s heart hammered in her chest. She gasped and turned to Delphine, her face as white as bone meal.

“It’s the same dragon! The same one that attacked at Helgen, I’m sure of it!” she said, voice wavering.

Delphine opened her mouth but before she could speak, the burial mound split with a loud crack and a massive skeletal dragon burst from the ground with an ear-splitting roar. It spoke with a rumble, **“Alduin, thuri! Booan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?”**

**“Geh, Sahloknir.”** The black dragon above turned and looked directly at Juniper, red eyes boring into her and sending ice to her heart, “ **Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu’u koraav nid nol dov do hi.** You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to take for yourself the name of Dovah. **Sahlokniir, krii daar joore.”** With the final word to his fellow dragon, the massive black beast rose into the sky and flew east.

“Did you hear that?” Delphine asked, but Juniper was too focused on the other dragon in front of them to respond. Its entire body shuddered and flailed as skin, sinew, and flesh began to cover its body as if it was burning in reverse. When the leather of its wings had materialized, it burst into the air and sent an arc of flame into the sky. It quickly swerved and dove directly at the three of them. Juniper stumbled left out of the way, Delphine and Jenassa to the right. Juniper was trying to keep calm but couldn't help remembering that the last time she fought a dragon there had been a dozen others there to help, this time it was only the three of them.

Juniper drew her bow and sent an arrow into the dragon’s side, but it barely registered the wound, it simply flicked its tail in irritation, knocking Juniper over into a bush as it landed between her and her companions. The others had their swords drawn and were thankfully keeping the front end of the dragon occupied while Juniper struggled to untangle herself from the shrubbery.

The dragon flapped its wings, sending a cloud of dust in the air. “I see mortals have become arrogant while I slept.” it jeered at them “Come and face me, then!”

Delphine leaped forward, sending her blade arcing towards the beast, which it quickly dodged. It buffeted Delphine with its wings, knocking her back, but Delphine rolled gracefully backwards and back to her feet. Delphine and Jenassa struck, parried, and dodged their opponent's blows in quick succession as Jenassa flanked to the side looking for an opening. Juniper had finally removed her robes from the brush, pulled herself to her feet, and summoned her magica. The dragon made to once again take off but Juniper sent a lightning spell to a wing causing the muscle to spasm sending the beast crashing on its side. Delphine took the opportunity to lunge forth and slice the delicate wing membrane, effectively grounding the behemoth. It roared in fury **“Thurri du hin sille ko Sovngarde!"** as it lashed out at Delphine, latching onto her leg and flinging her across the field.

Jenassa, who had flanked the dragon, vaulted onto its back. It thrashed in an attempt to dislodge her from atop it. She hung on for dear life and plunged her sword into the base of its head. The dragon writhed and gurgled as blood poured from his mouth. Jenassa tumbled to the ground, her sword still lodged in the beast’s skull. The dragon fell still, blank eyes gaping at them.

  
  
  
  


“I’ll be damned, we did it!” Delphine exclaimed as she limped towards them panting. “Wait, something is happening!”

Just like when the previous dragon was felled, this dragon glowed, burned, and turned to ash. Juniper was surrounded by the gold light and rushing wind in her ears. Warmth tingled in her fingers and toes, bringing some feeling back to them.

“...So, it’s true.” Delphine was intently staring at her, like she was some puzzle she was trying to piece together. She walked around the dragon, inspecting it thoroughly. “I owe you some answers, then. Go ahead, ask me anything.”

Juniper tripped slightly as she stumbled over to Delphine, the adrenaline leaving her body and making her clumsy, her feet unwilling to cooperate. 

“Who are you and what do you want with me?” she huffed out.

“I’m one of the last members of the blades. We were once famed dragonslayers who served the Dragonborn.” Delphine hacked a horn off the dragon’s skull. “For the last 200 years, since the last Dragonborn, we searched for a purpose. Now that you’ve appeared, we have that purpose again.”

Juniper sighed. This was becoming more complicated by the minute. “Alright, what’s the next step, then?” she said as they began to make their way back down the hillside.

“The first thing we need to do is figure out who is behind the dragons.” Delphine started. “The Thalmor are our best lead. If they aren’t the ones bringing back the dragons, they’ll know who is.”

Juniper stopped walking and looked at Delphine incredulously “The Thalmor? What makes you think they’re bringing dragons back?”

“The Empire captured Ulfric, he was about to be executed and a dragon conveniently attacked Helgen. He escaped to continue the war, which weakens the Empire, weakens Skyrim. Who else would benefit but the Thalmor?”

Jenassa spoke up behind them “How do you suppose we find this information?”

Delphine cast a rude look towards Jenassa that made Juniper clench her teeth. “If we could get into the Thalmor Embassy, we may be able to find proof of their involvement. It may take some time to arrange it but I could get you in.”

“The Embassy?” Juniper felt like icy water had been dumped on her. “You expect us to sneak in there, surrounded by Thalmor agents?!” she said, her voice becoming almost shrill the longer she spoke.

Delphine sighed in frustration. “They know who I am, there isn’t any way for me to get in without being noticed. You’ll probably have to go in alone-”

Juniper just stared at Delphine. The longer she spoke, the more her ears began to ring until she heard nothing else.

“- meet back at Riverwood and we can start getting information and come up with a plan.”

Juniper couldn’t bring herself to speak, she just nodded wildly as Delphine continued on her way back to Riverwood. She slowly turned to Jenassa. Her expression must have been quite alarmed because Jenassa stepped forth and put a hand on her shoulder. Juniper brushed her off gently and walked down to the inn in Kynesgrove to hopefully get some well earned rest. The inhabitants of the small mining town cheered their entrance and refused to let them pay for drinks or board for the evening. Despite the cheerful chatter, Juniper couldn’t bring herself to join in the jubilee.

They’d traveled together for months now and Jenassa and Juniper had become quite good friends. Jenassa had noticed how Juniper was so terrified about the idea of going to the Thalmor embassy. Despite her concern, Jenassa didn’t want to pressure Juniper to speak of it. Neither of them said anything to each other all evening and Jenassa pretended to not hear the soft sobs from Juniper’s side of the room when she went to bed that night.


	10. Diplomatic Immunity

Chapter 10: Diplomatic Immunity

  
  
  


The opportunity to infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy came a little over a month later. The Thalmor Ambassador, Elenwen, had planned a soiree for the plethora of pompous nobles of Skyrim. Thankfully, there was a month to properly plan the heist.

In the interim, Juniper had taken the time to travel back to High Hrothgar to return the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller to the Greybeards. She wasn't particularly keen to make the trip up the mountain again, but even that was more desirable than having to deal with the Thalmor. Even with the detour, she barely managed to put the party planning off for a week. Delphine had busied herself with acquiring an invitation for the party, leaving Juniper and Jenassa to travel to Solitude to meet Delphine’s inside man, Malborn.

Solitude was a beautiful city with rising walls of masonry adorned by ivy and moss with flowers and gardens in every unused corner of the city. Juniper may have been more enthralled in the city’s beauty if the first thing she’d seen when entering had not been an execution in the town square. The jeers and shouts of the crowd hurt her ears as she watched an apple fly through the air and hit a man wearing rags. She cringed, quickly turning away, unwilling to watch, and pulled Jenassa towards the tavern.

"You don't want to see what the commotion is?" Jenassa asked, craning her neck to get a better view.

"I really don't want to bother with it. It's none of my business." Juniper murmured. Jenassa shrugged and followed through the door.

The Winking Skeever was thankfully quiet, as most of the citizens of Solitude were at the execution. Breathing a sigh of relief, Juniper looked around for her contact. Thankfully, Bosmer were not very common in Skyrim. It wasn’t difficult to pick out the sole Bosmer sitting alone at a table with his nose in a book and an ale in his hand. He glanced up at the elven women as they approached.

“Are you Malborn?” Juniper asked. The mer raised an eyebrow at her. “Our mutual friend sent me.” she continued.

“You’re who she sent? I hope she knows what she is doing.” he scoffed. “Look, I can smuggle in some things for you but security is going to be tight. When you’re at the party, I can help you slip away but the rest is up to you.”

Juniper scowled. She was loath to part with her bag after nearly losing it at Helgen, but had little choice in the matter. There was no other feasible way for her to smuggle her bow and quiver, her blades, or really anything too large to strap to her leg. She reluctantly held out the bag to him. “Just this.”

  
  


\---------

  
  


Juniper hated the cold, the wind, and the Thalmor, and unfortunately the Embassy had all three in abundance. She wrapped her fur lined cloak around her tightly in the hopes that she could hoard a little more warmth. Juniper and Delphine had a very heated debate over what she was to wear to the party. Juniper had steadfastly refused the horrid Nordic excuse for finery. She dragged Delphine to Solitude's clothing shop that was thankfully run by Altmeri sisters who actually had some attire appropriate for a lady mer.

Juniper climbed out of the carriage as gracefully as she could manage, nearly tripping into a Redguard man sitting nearby who already sounded slightly inebriated. Collecting herself as best she could and smoothing her pinned-up hair, she strode to the Thalmor wizard who was checking in the guests. The invitation apparently passed the scrutiny because the wizard waved Juniper past before turning her attention to the Redguard man who was apparently named Razelan.

Upon entry to the building, Juniper was immediately addressed by a stranger.

"Good evening, I do not believe we have met."

Juniper spun around and was face to face with an Altmeri woman. Juniper had to crane her neck just to meet the woman’s eyes. She was tall with bright golden skin. Her long, straight chestnut hair ended just past her shoulders and framed bright golden eyes. Juniper had no doubt that she was beautiful by Altmeri standards but Juniper was more intimidated than enthralled. The woman held herself with the same air of superiority that most Altmer did. ' _ They think they are the literal golden children of the Gods after all, don't they? The true Mer.'  _ Juniper thought sourly.

Juniper forced herself into a sweet smile and perked her voice up nearly an octave. "Oh! You must be Elenwen, I've heard  _ so much _ about you! It's so lovely to meet you!"

"I hope it was all good things." Elenwen gave a haughty smirk. "I'm afraid I can't say the same. What did you say your name was, again?"

A meek voice sounded from behind the ambassador. "Excuse me, Lady Elenwen? I have a question about the wine selection." Juniper peered around to see Malborn behind the counter, looking pointedly at Elenwen.

"Excuse me." Elenwen turned and gave Juniper a nod, dismissing her. "Please enjoy yourself and perhaps we can speak later."

Juniper gave a small curtsy, and quickly moved away before she risked being politely interrogated. She swiped a bottle of brandy from the bar and made her way to the corner of the room where she could survey the other guests. The room was filled with about 20 or so men and mer, each as pretentious as the next. At least a couple of them appeared to be Jarls and she spied Proventus Avenicci amongst them, likely attempting to insert himself in a nearby rectum. A few mer were scattered around but Juniper appeared to be one of three bosmer in attendance, the others being Malborn and a servant girl.

Elenwen herself was across the room speaking to one of her Justiciars. Juniper slowly walked around the room, hugging the wall, seeing if she could pick up any of their conversation. Thankfully, she picked up some tricks from all of the times she would eavesdrop on her mother. A softly whispered incantation and she could focus her hearing further away.

She picked up Elenwen's voice. "- only a matter of time before Rulindil gets the information I want."

"Rulindil certainly is a skilled interrogator. He has the ability to… inspire his guests to speak." The man drawled.

Juniper skirted to the side to get a better look at the Justiciar. He was tall and handsome with a pale speckling of facial hair and a clean shaven head. His skin was a fair gold and his eyes were a piercing emerald. As most Justiciars did, he carried himself with an air of haughty superiority like he simply  _ knew  _ he was better than everyone in the room.

"And that," Elenwen cooed "Ondolemar, is why I favour those who have such  _ desireable _ qualities." The ambassador traced a finger along the lapel of the Justiciar's coat. Juniper decided she had seen enough and turned away, rolling her eyes. _ 'I need to cause some sort of distraction.' _ She mused.

Her eyes settled on the Redguard man she tripped over earlier, Razelan. He was arguing with Malborn. With a dismissive wave towards the mer, the human stumbled over to a bench and flopped himself down on it. Juniper took the opportunity to saunter up to him.

"Problem?" She asked.

Razelan didn't even try to be subtle as he looked her over "What's a fellow need to do to get a drink around here?" He dramatized a sigh, as if his lack of libations was unbearable.

Juniper smiled. "You can have mine, if you'd like."

"Pretty and generous, eh? A woman after my heart." He went to reach for the bottle but Juniper pulled it back a little out of reach and leaned in. 

"Could you do something for me in return?" She asked, doing her best to give him a charming smile.

He hiccuped and gave a sloppy grin in return "Honey, you could stomp me into the ground and I'd still die happy."

Juniper scrunched her nose a little but didn't let her smile falter. "This party is just  _ so _ boring and all I wanted was a little fun. Do you think you could do something fun, maybe make a scene, stir things up?" She gave Razelan a little wink.

The man laughed heartily "You could say that causing a scene is a specialty of mine. Stand back and behold my handiwork." He walked over to the center of the room, picking up a stool along the way. 

"I have an announcement to make!" Razelan bellowed as he clambered onto the stool and rose the bottle in the air "I propose a toast to Elenwen! Our Mistress! I speak figuratively, of course. Nothing could be more unlikely than that someone would actually want her in their bed."

Juniper moved towards Malborn now that Elenwen was occupied, attempting to conceal her uncontrollable giggling. Even over the Redguards hollering, she could hear the ambassador's hissing voice as she threatened the inebriated man.

"Quickly! You don't have time to gawk!" Malborn whispered as he nearly dragged her through the door behind the bar and into the kitchens.

Juniper followed Malborn closely as they walked through the bar storage and into the Embassy kitchen. A tawny Khajiti woman gave a low hiss as they entered.

"A guest, Malborn?" She growled. "This is against the rules and you know I do not like strange smells in my kitchen."

"She is feeling unwell, Tsavani. Leave the poor wretch be." Malborn made to shoo the feline away, "and if you are going to talk about rules, I'm certain that eating moon sugar is also-"

"Tss," Tsavani spat, "Get her out of here, Tsavani saw nothing."

Malborn let her into a hallway where he opened a chest and pulled out Juniper's bag. Juniper gratefully took it from him and retrieved her dagger from within.

"I'll have to lock the door behind you so you'll be on your own." Malborn opened the servants entry to the rest of the embassy. "Good luck." He said as he closed it behind her, the sound of the lock softly echoing in the empty hallway.


End file.
